


Tie

by WildKitte



Series: gifts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Soldiers, Suomi | Finnish, i might translate this some day
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muumitatarin prompt:<br/>Bilbo, Afganistanin veteraani, palasi Kontuun viisi vuotta sitten haavoituttuaan vakavasti ja jäätyään eläkkeelle sotilasuraltaan. Hän elää rauhallista ja tylsämielistä elämää Konnussa, yksin ja levottomana, kunnes eräänä päivänä Thorin Oakenshield ilmestyy hänen ovensa taakse (eksyttyään kahdesti) viiden vuoden hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Mitä tapahtui noiden Afganistanin vuosien aikana - ja entä sen jälkeen?</p><p>"Bilbo seisoi keskellä eteistään, nojaten ovenkarmiin, uskaltamatta hengittää.<br/>Hän oli tulossa. Thorin oli tullut etsimään häntä."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgang/gifts).



> Sivuhuomautus: Valitsin Bilbon ja Thorinin "oikeat nimet" katsottuani liikaa Strike Backia ja Armitagen John Porter varasti sydämeni. Johnit ovat siis jonkinmoisia hyväksyviä nyökkäyksiä Martin Freemanin ja Richard Armitagen muiden roolien suuntaan.
> 
> Osassa nimistä, kuten paikannimet ja osa hahmojen nimistä, olen käyttänyt suomenkielistä käännöstä, osassa en. Jos kenelläkään on ehdotuksia, mitä minun kannattaisi tehdä nimien kääntämisen suhteen niin kommenttia vaan, kaikki palaute on tervetullutta~

_Aavikko hohkasi kuumuutta heidän ympärillään ja hän tunsi kuinka hiki valui kypärän hihnan alta läpimäristä hiuksista silmille ja hän yritti räpytellä hikeä pois silmistään. Sotilas hänen vieressään, ahavoituneet kasvot tiukasti eteenpäin tuijottaen, näytti tuntevan olonsa mukavammaksi, vaikka hänelläkin täytyi olla tukalan kuuma kypäränsä ja luotiliivinsä alla. Varustus oli suorastaan hiostava ja epämukava, joskin nuori sotilas tiesi sen olevan elintärkeä ja se saattaisi pelastaa hänet monta kertaa tämän komennuksen aikana – huonosti kiinnitetty kypärä oli vienyt hänen serkkunsa hengen ja melkein hänen omansakin, ellei hän olisi rutiininomaisesti tarkistanut varusteitaan joka kolmas sekunti._

_Ei edes kriisiapua, vaan siirto suoraan Afganistaniin. Uskomatonta._

_Armeijan jeeppi tärisi heidän allaan halki paahtavaa, autiota tietä. Sotilas ei antanut mielikuvan hämätä, sillä noiden kallioiden takana varmasti kuhisi brittisotilaita ja heidän takanaan, vielä kauempana heimojen mailla, paimensivat sotalordit omia sotilaslaumojaan heidän niskaansa; vain koska he jostain ulkopoliittisesta syystä roikkuivat amerikkalaisten hihassa talebanien kustannuksella. Hän oli jo uponnut ajatuksiinsa, kun kuski hidasti ja auton takaosaan käveli taas yksi sotilas, kasvoillaan tuima ja kova ilme._

” _Nimi?”_

” _Baggins.”_

” _Ja?”_

” _Oakenshield.”_

” _Etunimi?”_

” _John.”_

_Baggins tirskahti ja John Oakenshield ja tuntematon sotilas kääntyivät katsomaan häntä ärtyneenä._

” _John”, Baggins sanoi ja hymyili Johnille. ”Minun etunimeni on John.”_

* * *

 

Bilbo hymyili. Hassua miten tuollaiset muistot toisinaan nousivat mieleen, itsepäisen selkeinä ja tarkkoina – hän pystyi lähes kuvittelemaan kuinka suolainen hikivirta kirveli hänen silmäkulmiaan ja miten huonosti suojattua ihoa alkoi kiristää heidän seisoessaan kasarmien edessä ja kuinka aurinko laski Helmandin provinssin yön edellä. Ennen lähtöään Afganistaniin Bilbo oli tarkistanut Afganistanin luonnontilan – kenties hän löytäisi edes jotain elävää, joka ei olisi hunnutettu nainen, pelokas lapsi tai mies aseen toisessa päässä. Internet ei häntä auttanut, sillä sotatilan vuoksi eläimistä ei löytynyt tuoreita tietoja; mutta ka’, eikö joku aavikon lintu ollut hyräillyt laulujaan öisin heidän majapaikkansa luona lähellä kukkuloita ja Bofur oli nauranut hyväntahtoisesti hänen innostukselleen, se oli kuulemma ”noita Konnun hullutuksia”. Fili ja hänen veljensä olivat purskahtaneet hekin nauruun, kunnes John oli käskenyt heitä tukkimaan turpansa ja jättämään Bilbon rauhaan (ja nukkua, sillä huomenna olisi pitkä päivä). 

Jotakuinkin koomista oli myös se, kuinka John Oakenshield (”Thorin”, hän hymähti ääneen) häiritsi hänen työskentelyään, tai siis tuotteliasta vetelehtimistään, yhä viiden vuoden jälkeen - Bilbon kädet alkoivat täristä hivenen ja hänen täytyi nojata pöytään (jota oli ollut pyyhkimässä) saadakseen tukea pahan olon ottaessa hänet valtaansa, puhumattakaan sykkivästä päänsärystä. Valospiraalit vilkkuivat hänen silmissään ja aamiainen oli valmistelemassa hyvää vauhtia matkaansa takaisin yläkertaan, kun Gamgin ukko taputti häntä olkapäälle ja soi häneen huolestuneet katseen, sanomatta sanaakaan.

”Ei tässä mitään”, Bilbo vakuutteli ja hymyili, jatkaen työskentelyään juotuaan lasillisen vettä ja otettuaan pienen, mutta tehokkaan, särkylääkkeen ukon käskystä.

 

Kahvilassa ei ollut juuri asiakkaita. Kodikas, pikkuinen kuppila valtatien varressa ei aamuruuhkan jälkeen juuri houkutellut asiakkaita, lukuun ottamatta muutamia harvoja ohikulkijoita karavaanariensa ja lapsikatraidensa kera, mutta kesäloman kuumimpien kuukausien aikana edes näitä harvinaislaatuisia vieraita ei näkynyt ja kahvila ammotti tyhjyyttään, eikä täyttyisi ennen kello viittä ja työstä palaavia ihmisiä odotellessa Bilbolla ei juuri ollut tehtävää. Pyyhittyään pöydät viidettä kertaa ja luututtuaan lattiat, tiskattuaan astiat, järjesteltyään hyllyt ja takahuoneen kaapit useampaan kertaan, hän nojaili tylsänä tiskiin ja antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa. Aurinko paahtoi asvalttitietä ja hän laski ohi suhahtelevia pikkuautoja mielenkiinnottomana – yksi, kaksi, kolme-neljä-viisi, kuusi – ja hän tiesi kaipaavansa noita vaarantäyteisiä, mutta niin mielenkiintoisia ja elämysrikkaita aikojaan Afganistanissa, Irakissa ja minne ikinä hänen työnsä hänet sitten veikään. Gandalf oli kysynyt häneltä, oliko hän valmis liittymään armeijaan ja taistelemaan Britannian kunniasta ja (mielen)rauhasta – ja vaikka hän oli ensin ollut kovin epäluuloinen, oli hän tällöin suostunut.

Jos kukaan olisi kysynyt häntä mukaan uudestaan, hän ei olisi epäröinyt hetkeäkään.

 

”Lähde vain kotiin”, Gamgin ukko sanoi yllättäen hänen vierestään ja puhahti uupuneesti saatuaan ilmastoinnin viimeinkin pelaamaan kunnolla. Bilbo koetti vastustella.

”Ei minun tarvitse”, hän naurahti ja puisteli päätään, ”Saatat tarvita minua täällä ja – ”

Gamgi keskeytti hänet ja taputti häntä selkään, kuten ukolla oli usein tapana, ja nauraa rähähti.

”Vai tarvitsisin sinua? Mitä, tyhjiä pöytiä pyyhkimään? Mene vain kotiisi, Baggins, ei täällä ole mitään sinua varten. Et ole ollut hyvässä kunnossa viime aikoina, mene nukkumaan pahaa oloasi pois, ehkä se siitä”, ukko vakuutteli. ”Soitan sinulle jos tarvitsen sinua. Mene illalla vaikka pubiin tai jotain. Poistut joskus sieltä kotikolostasi.”

Ja näin Gamgi hääti Bilbon omalta työpaikaltaan, maksoi vielä bussirahankin vaikka Bilbo olisi voinut kävellä (”Ei tule kuuloonkaan! Tässä helteessä! Kuivut korpuksi ennen kotiovea.”) ja sulki kuppilan kunnes asiakkaita alkaisi ilmestyä.

 

Bilbon painaessa päänsä bussin ikkunalasia vasten häntä alkoi väsyttää. Konnun ennen niin vehreät ja nyt hieman nahistuneet metsät vilahtelivat ohi ja kuumuudesta uupunut luonto huokaili unista tunnelmaansa, joka vaivutti Bilbon transsinomaiseen tilaan ja sai otteen hänen jo ennestään surkeasta olostaan.

Totta. Täällä ei ollut hänelle enää mitään. Bilbo oli tunnettu tietynlaisesta _outoudesta_ , hän oli yksi niistä harvoista joka oli muuttanut pois Konnusta saadakseen seikkailla ja nähdä maailmaa. Toisinaan muut ihmiset karttelivat häntä ja vaikka hänellä oli hyvä maine muiden kaupunkilaisten keskuudessa, olivat nämä sitä mieltä että moinen hurjapäisyys ei sopinut tälle puolelle Virtaa ja hän tullut selkeästi liikaa Tukien sukuun. Niinpä hän vietti eloaan yksin Repunpäässä, pikkuisessa mutta kotoisassa mökissä jonka oli perinyt itselleen suvulta ja hänen yksinäisiä päiviään lohdutti vain työskentely Gamgin kuppilassa harjoittelijana ja hänen serkunpoikansa Frodon harmillisen lyhyet ja harvat käynnit – mutta tämä sentään mielellään vieraili äitinsä serkun luona ja he viettivät oikein mukavia hetkiä yhdessä kalastellen ja metsässä samoillen. Poika oli Bilbolle rakas, mutta edes nämä iloiset ja piristävät vierailut eivät karkottaneet hänen yksinäisyyttään. Bilbo tiesi myös olevansa varsinainen mysteeri pienelle sukulaispojalleen, sillä hän ei juuri koskaan kertonut Afganistanin tahi Irakin ajoistaan (osittain Frodon äidin pyynnöstä ja osittain omasta tahdostaan), vaikkakin niitä seuranneista seikkailuistaan kyllä. Oli hän kertonut Frodolle kaiken, mitä uskoi tämän haluavan tietää, _muttei aivan kaikkea_.

 

Bilbo havahtui bussikuskin tökätessä hänet hereille.

”Pysäkkinne, herra Baggins”, mies murahti, joskin ystävällisesti, ja löntysti takaisin paikalleen bussin takaosasta, jonne Bilbo oli mukavasti asettunut. Bilbo mutisi kiitoksen ja kipitti äkkiä ulos, jotta kuski pääsisi jatkamaan matkaansa mahdollisimman ripeästi. Bussin moottori äännähti tuskissaan helteessä ja nytkäytti bussin sitten vaivalloisesti liikkeelle kolisten ja paukkuen ja Bilbo käänsi selkänsä tielle ja asteli oikopolulle joka johti bussipysäkiltä metsän poikki Repunpäähän. Oikopolku oli Frodon löytämä ja sitä Bilbo oli aluksi käyttänyt silkkaa ikävää poistaakseen, sittemmin totesi sen todella oikopoluksi ja alkoi käyttää sitä nopeuttaakseen liikkumistaan.

Metsäkin oli hiljennyt keskipäivän kuumuudessa ja painostava hiljaisuus vallitsi kaikkialla Bilbon ympärillä hänen tallustaessaan paljasjaloin (hän kantoi kenkiä kädessään) metsäpolkua heinien kutittaessa hänen sääriään. Vaitonaisena hän saapui kotinsa ovelle ja meni sisään – hän ei ollut edes viitsinyt lukita ovea, sillä kukapa häneltä mitään olisi tahtonut, tuskin kukaan kyläänkään tulisi. Bilbo ei sytyttänyt valoja, laittoi vain vedenkeittimen päälle ja etsi jääkaapista jotain syötävää – hyvää juustoa tai graavilohta, kenties eilisiltaista marjarahkaa taikka jotain aivan muuta, mutta hän ei saanut päätettyä mitä eikä tuntenut itseään kovin nälkäiseksi syötyään aamupalaa vain muutama tunti takaperin (ja toinen aamiainen oli menettänyt hohtonsa jo kauan sitten). Hän odotti veden kiehumista katsellen ikkunasta ulos ja otti itselleen teetä, joi, tiskasi kuppinsa ja asetti sen kuivauskaappiin alahyllylle, kävi pikaisessa suihkussa laittaen samalla hikisen vaatepartensa pesukoneeseen ja sitten hän suihkusta tultuaan vaihtoi vaatteet ja – niin. Sitten hän ei enää kerta kaikkiaan keksinyt mitä olisi voinut tehdä.

 

Joka ikinen päivä hän toisti samat asiat aamusta iltaan, loputtomana rutiinina päivästä ja viikosta toiseen, kuukaudesta kuukauteen.

Joka ikinen päivä hän toisti nämä samat askareet samassa järjestyksessä, uskaltamatta enää tähyillä ulos ikkunasta toivoen näkevänsä tutun hahmon pihatiellä, uskaltamatta toivoa että joku koputtaisi kutsumattomana hänen ovelleen ja veisi hänet taas seikkailuun kuten _silloin_ , vaikkei se seikkailu ollutkaan hehkeä ja viaton kuten hänen lapsuutensa kirjoissa.

Bilbo tunsi itsensä väsyneeksi ja suruisaksi.

Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli kaikkein yksinäisin Konnun asukki.

Näissä aatoksissa hän istahti pikkuisen työhuoneensa tuoliin ja otti käteensä hajamielisenä ja mielenkiinnottomana ensimmäisen kirjasen jonka sai käteensä. Hänellä oli niitä monta – suurin osa niistä oli täynnä mielenkiintoisia lehtileikkeitä ja karttoja kaukaisista maista, vanhoja lauluja ja tarinoita toisilla, valtaväestön jo unohtamilla kielillä, sekä selontekoja hänen luontoretkistään, hänen siellä havainnoimistaan kasveista ja eläimistä.

Mutta tämä nimenomainen kirjanen ei ollut mikään edeltävistä ja kun Bilbo jo raotti kirjan kantta, hän tiesi mikä se oli. Mikä hullunkurinen yhteensattuma, että hänen tämänaamuisen pikku muistelonsa jälkeen tämä hänen edessään aukeava kirjanen oli hänen Afganistanin aikainen päiväkirjansa.

Bilbo katseli kirjan kantta hetken, kehtaamatta avata sitä enempää ja selaamasta pidemmälle. Se oli vielä vähän kesken, eikä tulisi valmistumaankaan vähään aikaan. Oli nimittäin tapahtunut asioita, jotka hän kyllä muisti kuin eilispäivän, mutta joista hän ei edelleenkään rohjennut kirjoittaa. Ei siksi että niissä olisi ollut jotain vahingollista kenenkään kannalta. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että Bilbon muistot olisivat laukaisseet hänelle _post-traumaattisen stressihäiriön_ , kuten hän kuuli joillekin tapahtuvan. Hän ei vain ehkä ollut valmis kirjoittamaan kaikkea ylös noista ajoista. Ei ihan vielä. Mutta kenties joskus. Ja sitten Frodo saisi tietää kaikesta, vain Frodo ja ainoastaan hän.

 

Saattoi olla että Bilbo oli todellakin ollut vain hyvin väsynyt ja se oli aiheuttanut hänen alakulonsa, sillä hän heräsi työpöytänsä äärestä kuusi tuntia myöhemmin, pää painettuna päiväkirjan sivulle ja unenpöpperöisenä hän tuijotti hetken aikaa ympärilleen ymmärtämättä missä oli tai mitä oli ollut tekemässä. Ja sitten hän muisti: Gamgin ukko!

Bilbo hypähti ylös saman tien ja juoksi keittiöön, jonka pöydälle muisteli jättäneensä kännykkänsä – mutta ei, kännykkä ei ollut siellä, eikä olohuoneessa, eikä hänen työhuoneessaan, eikä missään hupsussa paikassakaan kuten vessassa, kunnes hän tajusi katsoa pyykkikoriin, josta kännykkä sitten löytyi housujen taskusta.

Kukaan ei ollut soittanut hänelle.

Bilbo tuijotti puhelimen näyttöä hetken, painoi sen rinnalleen ja istahti alas. Ei, eipä tietenkään. Miksipä kukaan hänelle soittaisikaan? Gamgin ukko pärjäsi ihan hyvin yksinkin, eikä kenelläkään muulla varmaan edes ollut hänen numeroaan serkkua ja Drogoa lukuun ottamatta. Gandalf ei tiettävästi omistanut puhelinta, eikä kyllä tahtonutkaan ilmoittaa tuloistaan ja menoistaan kenellekään. Siitä huolimatta Bilbo tunsi pettymyksen kuristavan kurkkuaan.

Tietenkin olisi ollut mukavaa, jos joku olisi soittanut hänelle. Tietenkin hän olisi ilahtunut, jos jotakuta olisi todella kiinnostanut hänen elämänsä ja jos joku olisi soittanut vain tiedustellakseen, mitä kuuluu. Tietysti hän lähtisi mukaan pubiin, totta kai hänet saisi houkuteltua viikonloppureissulle Lontooseen, elokuvailta, no mikä ettei.

Olisi pitänyt jo olla pettymättä. Viisi pitkää vuotta yksin ja edelleen hän odotti puhelinsoittoa nukuttuaan kuusi tuntia tultuaan potkituksi pois työpaikaltaan kuljeksimasta tieltä. Bilbo päätti lähteä ulos, kävelylle kaupunkiin, saadakseen raitista ilmaa ja ehkä jotain juotavaa. Jotain uutta tähän hänen yksitoikkoiseen, yksinäiseen ja itsesäälin täyteiseen elämäänsä.

 

* * *

 

_Aluksi oli tuntunut lähes sille, että Afganistanin aurinko ei laskenut koskaan. Se tuntui sille, vaikka hän oli monta kertaa todistanut päinvastaista tuon tähden laskiessa vuorten taakse taivaan loimutessa punaisena kuin tulimeri. Mutta päivät, ne olivat kuumia kuin helvetti olisi tullut maan päälle. Vaikka heidän tehtävänsä olivat pääosin partiointia ja lähellä sijaitsevan kylän asukkaisiin tutustumista, ei John päässyt pahaenteisestä tunteestaan, että jokin oli pielessä._

” _Se on tämä pirun helle”, Dwalin oli puhissut hänen kertoessaan epäilyistään. John Oakenshieldille hän ei uskaltanut sanoa sanaakaan, peläten tämän turhautuvan ja huutavan taas. No, hölmöähän se oli, pelätä nyt vihaista miestä, armeijassa ollessaan hänen olisi luullut tottuvan huutamiseen ja käskyttämiseen, mutta Oakenshieldissä oli jotain mikä sai Bilbon kavahtamaan häntä ja toisinaan, kun tuon miehen vakava katse pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen, hän toivoi voivansa muuttua näkymättömäksi._

 

_Sellainen hän melkein olikin. Ei, ei niin että muut hänen joukkueensa miehet eivät olisi puhuneet hänelle, ei, hän oli jopa saanut läheisiä ystäviä, kuten iloluontoinen Bofur ja viekkaat veljekset Fili ja Kili, mutta häntä ei oltu suositeltu näin lähelle taleban-leirejä syyttä suotta. Kun hän naamioi itsensä ja lähti tiedusteluretkelle vuoristoon, häntä ei koskaan nähty. Hän oli täysin näkymätön ja äänetön ja hänen liikkeensä olivat niin sulavia ja hiljaisia, että se sai muut vaikuttamaan kömpelöiltä ja huomattavan äänekkäiltä häneen verrattuna._

_John Thorin Oakenshield sieti häntä luultavasti vain hänen lahjakkuutensa ja taitojensa puolesta. Ei sillä että Bilbo olisi tarvinnut hänen hyväksyntäänsä, mutta toisinaan hän ei voinut estää yksinäisyyttä, joka tuntui puristavan hänen sydäntään iltaisin kattoa tuijotellessa ja hän kuunteli, kuinka Thorin yhtä lailla makasi valveilla punkassaan ja hän toivoi, että olisi voinut jakaa yksinäisyytensä tuon hurjan mutta sydämellisen miehen kanssa. Ääneen hän ei toivettaan koskaan tohtisi lausua, tuumi hän, käänsi kylkeä ja koetti unohtaa._

* * *

 

Pubi oli yllättäen täynnä ihmisiä.

Ulkona oli paljon autoja, joita Bilbo ei tunnistanut ja hän oletti siis, että lauma matkalaisia oli epäonnisesti löytänyt tiensä Kontuun – tai epäonneksi sen saattoi laskea, mikäli haki lomaltaan vaihtelua ja seikkailua. Sitä oli Konnusta turha etsiä, sen Bilbo tiesi paremmin kuin kukaan, mutta ehkäpä ihmiset eivät kaivanneetkaan vaihtelua ja seikkailua elämäänsä. Kaupungeissa kun tuppasi tapahtumaan kaikenlaista hengästyttävän jännittävää ja uutta, minkä helposti unohti Konnun lintukotomaisessa pikkukylässä.

Oviaukkoon oli tuppautunut suuri joukko kyläläisiä ihmettelemään pubin menoa ja Bilbo joutui epäkohteliaasti tunkemaan tiensä heidän lävitseen ja sai osakseen paheksuvia katseita. Bilbo pyyteli anteeksi ja törmäsi viimein ovesta sisään pubiin, joka oli, kuten hän oli odottanutkin, täynnä matkalaisia ja baaritiskin takana baarimikko ja salin puolella tarjoilijat paiskivat hullun lailla työtä saadakseen kaikki tilaukset toimitettua ja oikeille asiakkaille – Bilbo tiesi, itsekin tässä juottolassa ennen sotilasuraansa työskennelleenä, että tämänkaltaisilla illoilla pubi elätti itsensä ja varmisti samalla asiakaskuntansa lopun kesäsesongin ajaksi. Siispä Bilbo yritti väistellä ohitseen sujahtelevia tarjoilijoita näiden huikatessa tervehdyksiä kiitäessään keittiöstä ruokalan puolelle ja takaisin. Lopulta hän saapui, lähes uupuneena, baaritiskille asti ja tilasi baarimikolta yksinkertaisesti oluen, jonka sai pian eteensä väsyneen hymyn kera – Rose Cotton taas kopautti häntä olkapäähän ja kysäisi jotain Gamgin pojasta, joka istui ujon näköisenä ystäviensä keskellä (Rose Cotton oli erittäin viehättävä tyttölapsi, murrosiän kynnyksellä jo, joka autteli kesälomillaan pubissa ja johon Sam Gamgi, Gamgin ukon poika, oli ollut jo pitkään kuolettavan ihastunut).

Yllättävän moni tuli puhuttelemaan häntä ja kyselemään vointeja – silkkaa kohteliaisuutta mutta Bilbo oli mielissään. Ehkäpä pubiin tuleminen ei ollutkaan niin huono idea.

 

Sillä asiahan oli niin, että Kontu oli loppujen lopuksi erittäin pieni kaupunki. Jokainen oli jollain tavalla sukua toisilleen (edes Virran toiselta puolelta) ja ei siis ollut mitään syytä olla epäkohtelias kenellekään. Konnun asukkaat oppivat jo nuorena miten tärkeää oli olla yhteydessä kaikkiin ja sosiaalinen ja kouluissa pidettiin oppitunteja sen selvittämiseen, mitä kautta kukin oli sukua toisilleen ja kun näin todistettiin kaikkien olevan yhtä suurta perhettä, eripuraa ei syntynyt ja ihmiset olivat ystävällisiä toisilleen. Kun kaupunkilaiset näkivät toisiaan, he pysähtyivät aina kun mahdollista vaihtamaan kuulumisia ja rupattelemaan, jos ei muusta niin säästä ja taloudesta joissa riitti aina ruodittavaa. Kontulaiset olivat hyvin maanläheisiä ja vaikka matkailu muodostikin pienen osan tuloista, sai suurin osa kontulaisista elantonsa maanviljelystä ja erilaisista käsitöistä, jotka olivat suosittuja sekä kontulaisten että turistien keskuudessa. Siispä, vaikka Bilbo kuinka oli hieman vieroksuttu Konnussa, olivat kaikki hänelle oikein mukavia ja huolehtivat toisinaan siitä, että Bilbo ei unohtunut Repunpään nurkkiin pölyttymään vaan tarjosivat hänelle esimerkiksi työtä.

Tästä huolenpidosta huolimatta Bilbo tunsi itsensä täälläkin, kaikkien näiden ihmisten keskellä, pohjattoman yksinäiseksi, sillä ylenpalttisesta ystävällisyydestä huolimatta hänellä ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa hän olisi voinut tai halunnut jakaa vapaa-aikansa, ei ketään kenelle hän olisi soittanut yksinäisinä iltoinaan tai kutsunut kylään jouluna ja syntymäpäivänään. Toisinaan hän oli harkinnut muuttavansa muualle, mutta minne hän menisi? Ja hänellä oli Repunpää huolehdittavanaan, mikä hänen kuollessaan menisi Frodolle ja asuisi tämä siellä sitten tahi ei, talon piti olla kunnossa. Ja mitä ihmisetkin sanoisivat! ”Siellä se taas menee”, he puhuisivat, ”hylkää kylänsä ja sukunsa kuten taannoin, nuo Tukit ovat aina olleet tuollaisia kummallisia, mutta tämä Baggins se vasta onkin kummallinen.” Niin, paljon turhaa melua syntyisi tyhjästä, jos hän lähtisi ja siksi hän oli vakaasti päättänyt jäädä.

Eikä hän edes halunnut nähdä _heitä_. Ei enää viiden vuoden jälkeen. Ei Bilbo tiennyt, olivatko he enää edes hengissä ja missä päin maailmaa nuo iloiset veikot viettivät aikaansa, heistä ei ollut kuulunut mitään aikoihin. Ja entä jos he olivat perheellisiä miehiä, naimisissa ja lapsiakin, mikä Bilbo olisi heidän elämäänsä puuttumaan? Ei Bilboa kaivattu sinne sekaantumaan kunnollisten sotilaiden elämään. Hän pärjäisi yksin, oli pärjännyt jo monta vuotta, eikä tarvitsisi yhtään ketään varsinkaan –

 

”Bilbo?”

 

ei yhtään ketään varsinkaan.

 

Bilbo kääntyi tuolillaan ja otti kohteliaasti vastaan utelut voinnistaan, kuten oli tehnyt jo useaan otteeseen sinä iltana, kyllä, hän oli saanut tarpeeksi ruokaa pienillä varoillaan (Konnun väellä ei ollut aavistustakaan miten ruhtinaallinen sotilaan eläke oli Bilbon tapaiselle yksin elävälle poikamiehelle), totta kai hän pärjäsi kotiaskareidensa kanssa, ei, ei hänen kellarissaan todella ollut tilaa enää yhdellekään hillopurnukalle, eikä säilykkeille, ei. Toki saisi tulla käymään vierailulla, mutta asia oli niin että Bilbon kotona oli vähän sotkuista, eikä hän kehdannut juuri nyt kutsua ketään kylään.

”Se siitä sotilaan siisteydestä”, tirskahti joku ja Bilbo yritti hymyillä, muttei saanut aikaan kuin venkulaisen hymähdyksen – totta kai hän oli järjestelmällinen, totta kai jokainen hänen tavaransa oli järjestyksessä, mutta pitääkseen epämieluisat vieraat loitolla hän kertoi tämän valkoisen valheen myös niille, joiden olisi ehkä toivonut vierailevan luonaan. Sillä eihän olisi hyvä suosia yhtä ja syrjiä toista? Bilbo ymmärsi kyllä näin eristävänsä itsensä myös niistä harvoista, joiden seuraa hän todella arvosti, mutta ihmiset tuppasivat olemaan liian uteliaita hänen menneistä vuosistaan ja hän oli kyllästynyt väistelemään epämukavia kysymyksiä.

Himskatti.

Pyörittyään kotonaan itsesäälin ja yksinäisyyden kourissa, ei hän pystynyt nauttimaan olostaan nytkään. Kaikki nämä ihmiset, he eivät olleet aivan sitä mitä hän olisi halunnut. Se mitä hän olisi todella halunnut, oli varmaan nyt jossain päin Afganistanin vuoristoisia pikkuteitä, aikaeron huomioon ottaen varmaan partioimassa aavikon kylmässä yössä, lämmin takki tiukasti käärittynä ympärille, ase käden ulottuvilla, kenties ladattuna, eikä uhrannut ajatustakaan Englannin itärannikon pikkukaupungille vaan puhalteli käsiinsä lämmitelläkseen, sillä eihän siellä ajateltu kotia eikä yhtään ketään, katseltiin vain taivasta ja odotettiin merkkiä siitä, että joku päivä tämä turha sota (ei edes heidän sotansa, vaan muiden, itsepäisten pukumiesten typerä kukkotappelu) loppuisi. Että pääsisi taas sivistyksen pariin ja kotiin. Missä koti edes oli niin monen vuoden jälkeen? Bilbo ei tiennyt, mutta ei hänen luonaan. Ei Konnussa.

 

”Minä lopetan tältä illalta”, hän naurahti Rosen yrittäessä tarjota hänelle viimeistä olutta talon piikkiin ja valmisteli sitten lähtöä, katsellen matkalaisia, jotka olivat jäljellä suuresta väentungoksesta paria tuntia aiemmin. Nämä olivat vallanneet nurkkapöydän ja puhuivat kovaäänisesti ja hivenen murtaen – osa kuin arabialaisittain ja nostalgia valtasi Bilbon taas. Hän katseli ruskettuneiden miesten ilonpitoa tuoppien ääressä ja heidän elehdinnässään oli jotain hyvin tuttua, ja kun he ilmiselvästi pilkkasivat jotain yhteistä tuttuaan, Bilbo oli tunnistavinaan tiettyjä piirteitä ja eleitä (joita hän oli harjaantunut tunnistamaan) ja lopulta uteliaisuus voitti hienoisen ujouden.

”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs hiljennyttä nurkkapöytää. ”Katselin teitä tuolta ja... hm, Afganistako? Vai Irakista?” Miehet katsoivat toisiaan selvästi vaikuttuneina ja nyökkäilivät.

”Afganistan”, yksi sanoi ja raapi päätään. ”Palattiin juuri pitkältä komennukselta Helmandista. Vannon että vielä yksi viikko niiden arabien kanssa olisi tehnyt minut hulluksi!” Toiset myötäilivät muristen.

”Helmand, siinä vasta oikea pirunpesä... Talebanit juoksentelevat irrallaan joka paikassa ja lahtaavat jokaisen joka puhuu englantia – hitto vie, ne eivät tunnista Amerikan hampurilaisen popsijoita kunnon brittipojista!”

”Ah”, Bilbo sanoi hämillään, ”palvelin itsekin Helmandissa taannoin. Siitä on tosin jo viisi vuotta kun lähdin, mutta...”

Joku miehistä reagoi tähän läimäyttämällä vierustoveriaan takaraivoon suurella voimalla, niin että lyöty mies älähti kovaan ääneen, mutta muut näyttivät tajuavan mitä tämä mies tarkoitti ja osa alkoi hymyillä veikeästi.

”No ei kai, eihän se nyt tämä...”, joku yritti tyynnytellä mutta muut nauroivat.

”Katso nyt! Se liikkuukin kuin sotilas! Olisi pitänyt tajuta, niin hiljaa se tähän ilmestyi!”

”Mutta - ”

”Helmand, tomppeli! Ei kai kaikki sieltä ole tulossa!” Tämä näytti vakuuttavan epäilijän ja sai Bilbon kovin pelokkaaksi ja hänellä oli paha aavistus siitä, mitä tästä kummallisesta sananvaihdosta seuraisi.

”Et kai sinä ole Baggins?” vierustoveriaan läimäyttänyt mies kysyi kiihkeästi ja Bilbo tunsi värin pakenevan kasvoiltaan. Kuinka...? ”Olet siis! Mikä sattuma! Piru vie sitä ukkoa! Jos se olisi tullut meidän kanssa, se olisi löytänyt sinut nopeammin kuin harhailemalla tässä pirun kyläpahasessa – anteeksi, tämähän taitaa olla sinun kotikyläsi...”

”Mi- Kuka?” Bilbo kysyi, mutta hänen äänensä oli vain ohut pihaus. Eihän se voinut olla...? Ei, se oli mahdotonta, _hänhän sanoi että_... Hänen sydämensä hakkasi hullun lailla ja jokin meni solmuun hänen sisuskaluissaan niin että kävi oikein kipeää ja miehet nauroivat hänen ilmeelleen.

”No mitä luulet? Oakenshield tietysti!”

 

Bilbo juoksi ulos pubin ovesta, kompastui kynnykseen ja oli kaatua, muttei välittänyt vaan jatkoi juoksemista asvalttitielle, pysähtyi sille ja pyöri hetken aikaa, punaposkisena ja täristen, ympärilleen katsellen ja koetti tähyillä merkkiä (tai pikemminkin miehen hahmoa) tieltä.

Ei, ei ollut mahdollista. Hänen aivonsa yrittivät edelleen kieltää mitä hän oli kuullut sisällä. Hänen reaktionsa (huudahdus, punastuminen ja äkillinen syöksy ovesta ulos) herättäisi varmasti kysymyksiä sekä kyläläisissä että Thorinin tovereissa, mutta juuri nyt hän ei viitsinyt välittää moisesta pikkuseikasta – häntä oli tultu etsimään. Eikä kuka tahansa. Ei kuka tahansa hänen kanssaan palvelleista miehistä, ei kuka tahansa haamu aikojen takaa, vaan _hän_ oli tullut etsimään Bilboa ja se riitti. Hän oli yrittänyt etsiä Bilbon käsiinsä – voi jos hän olisi vain tullut toveriensa kanssa pubiin eikä lähtenyt yksin etsimään hänen taloaan, se mies ei osaisi suunnistaa Konnussa sen paremmin kuin kukaan muukaan ulkopuolinen, minkä lisäksi miehellä oli varsin heikko suuntavaisto – sotilaaksi ja muutenkin. Mutta eihän se ollut mahdollista, Thorin sanoi ettei tulisi, hän lupasi ettei etsisi Bilboa käsiinsä; eikä hän sanonut sitä muodon vuoksi muiden kuullen vaan ihan kahden kesken, puristaen hänen kättään, ilme niin täynnä surua ja voi, hän oli pahoillaan, hän oli niin pahoillaan vannoessaan Bilbolle ettei yrittäisi etsiä häntä käsiinsä ja – ei, tämän oli oltava totta, Bilbo päätti. Hän voisi kysyä, mutta ensin olisi löydettävä se hölmö.

 

* * *

 

 

Hän oli kävellyt asvalttitietä (eli puoliksi juosten, pyrähdellen kuin olisi itse eksynyt eikä se jota hän etsi) jo hyvän matkaa ja lopulta Bilbo päätti, että viisainta olisi mennä kotiin. Niin suuntavaistoton kuin mies olikin, joskus hän löytäisi Repunpäähän asti. Siellä he saisivat olla yksin niin kauan kuin vain halusivat, eikä ollut vaaraa, että joku kyläläinen törmäisi heihin heidän puhuessaan, toisin kuin muualla päin Kontua voisi hyvinkin tapahtua. Ja sitä Bilbo ei suonut; juorut levisivät kylällä kuin kulovalkea ja jo se, että Thorin oli kysynyt tietä hänen luokseen (miten hän oli varmasti tehnyt tai tulisi pian tekemään) oli jo tarpeekseen synnyttääkseen monia kysymyksiä. ”Eihän kukaan edes käy hänen luonaan!” ihmiset sanoisivat. ”Hän näytti entiseltä sotilaalta”, he sanoisivat ja alkaisivat taas arpoa, kuten viisi vuotta sitten ja uudestaan kolme vuotta sitten, kun Gandalf toi huonoja uutisia Lähi-Idästä (uutisen Filin ja Kilin kuolemasta, jolloin Bilbo oli sulkeutunut viikkokausiksi suremaan nuorten toveriensa kohtaloa), mitä Afganistanissa ja sen jälkeen oli tapahtunut ja miksei Bilbo suostunut puhumaan siitä heidän, _lähes sukulaisten_ , kanssa.

Siispä Bilbo lopetti päättömän juoksentelunsa ja painui oikopäätä Repunpäähän. Hän tähyili matkallaan, josko näkisi Thorinia, puoliksi toiveikkaana ja puoliksi peloissaan, muttei törmännyt tähän vielä pihassakaan, eikä sisällä ollut valoja (no, ei sillä että Bilbo olisi todella odottanut törmäävänsä häneen, mutta aina oli hyvä pitää yllä toivoa että Oakenshieldin tarunomainen suuntavaistottomuus olisi parantunut vuosien aikana). Hän meni sisään ja lukitsi oven, jotta häntä ei yllätettäisi ja – mitä sitten?

 

Bilbo seisoi keskellä eteistään, nojaten ovenkarmiin, uskaltamatta hengittää.

Hän oli tulossa. Thorin oli tullut etsimään häntä.

Hän ei voinut pidättää helpottunutta naurua, joka karkasi hänen kurkustaan ja hän sulki silmänsä. Miten pitkään hän oli odottanut? Miten monta vuotta, pitkää iltaa ja pimeää yötä hän oli tähyillyt ulos ja toivonut ja vartonut heitä taas tulevaksi – kuin he olisivat voineet vain jotenkin _ilmestyä_ hänen ovensa taakse ja vaihtaa kuulumisia ja pitää hauskaa kuin mitään pahaa tai ikävää ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut tai tullut heidän tielleen. Sillä sellaisia he olivat olleet; ikävä ja murhe unohtui heidän seurassaan, heidän hymynsä säilyi vaikka koko maailma tuntui vajoavan yhä syvemmälle murheen alhoon ja Bilbo, herkkänä ja empaattisena miehenä (mitkä olivat hänen omasta mielestään huonoimmat mahdolliset sotilaan ominaisuudet), tunsi sen kaiken painavana ja raskaana yllään, mutta pystyi unohtamaan koko muun maailman ollessaan näiden miesten kanssa. Heidän käsiinsä hän oli uskonut koko elämänsä ja uskoisi uudestaan ja uudestaan – jos vain saisi tilaisuuden.

Ja yhden takia hän kohtasi kuoleman kasvoista kasvoihin pelkäämättä rahtuakaan, yhden takia hän uhraisi kaiken mitä pitäisi tärkeänä ja vain yksi sai hänet unohtamaan pelkonsa ja epäilyksensä ja tuo yksi oli nyt jossain päin Kontua, eksyksissä mutta tulossa vakaasti ja varmasti lähemmäs häntä.

 

Ja Bilbo oli varmasti vieläkin unessa, sillä tämä oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Koko hänen ymmärryksensä kapinoi tätä vastaan, eihän siinä ollut mitään _järkeä_ , että viiden vuoden jälkeen, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, Thorin olisi yhtäkkiä tullut katumapäälle. Bilbo oli nimittäin saanut kirjeitä. Bofurilta, Balinilta sekä tietenkin Orilta, joka kirjoitti pitkiä, maalailevia kirjeitä jotka olivat kuin kertomuksia. Óin ja Glóin muistivat häntä joskus kortilla, Dori lähetti hänelle taannoin paljon teetä ja Nori lähinnä terveiset, Bifur ja Bombur arabiankielisen luonto-oppaan aavikon eläimistä eräänä jouluna, Dwalinkin oli jopa kerran antanut kuulua itsestään ja Fili ja Kili – niin, Bilbo ei ajatellut pidemmälle. Veljekset olivat pitäneet häneen yhteyttä usein, kirjoittaneet sähköpostia ja soittaneetkin, kunnes kolme vuotta sitten Gandalf asteli Kontuun surusta raskas ilme kasvoillaan ja Bilbo tiesi jo oven avatessaan että tämä muuttaisi kaiken; ettei hän koskaan voisi unohtaa tuota päivää, eikä hän aikoisi koskaan yrittääkään.

 

Mutta yksikään heistä ei ollut koskaan puhunut Thorinista. Pieni maininta kirjeen lopussa, vilkaisu olan taakse Skype-puhelun aikana ja siinä se; muut eivät tienneet, _mitä_ Thorin oli tarkalleen ottaen sanonut Bilbolle, muttei tohtinut kysyäkään. Heille oli kuitenkin mitä luultavimmin neuvottu olemaan mainitsematta Thorinia Bilbolle (ja Bilbo löi vaikka vetoa etteivät muut maininneet hänestäkään Thorinille, ihan varmuuden vuoksi). He tottelivat kuten kunnon sotilaiden kuuluikin ja viisi vuotta hiljaisuutta, jopa Filin ja Kilin kuoltua, oli opettanut että hän ei näkisi Thorinia enää koskaan, eikä tämä todella yrittäisi etsiä häntä käsiinsä, vaikka kyseessä olisi elämän ja kuoleman asia. Joten oli jotakuinkin vaikea uskoa todeksi, että hän oli todella täällä. Ellei -

Bilbo avasi silmänsä ja pyrähti tuulennopeudella työhuoneeseensa ja penkoi ja penkoi ja penkoi ja löysi: Orin kirje puolen vuoden takaa. Hän silmäili kolme käsin kirjoitettua paperiarkkia läpi, yritti etsiä merkkiä vaarasta tai hankalasta tehtävästä, mutta jos kirjeessä oli koodi sille, kuten joissain oli, hän ei sellaista löytänyt ja kyseessä oli joko normaali työkausi tai he olivat joutuneet äkillisesti vaaratilanteeseen ja – ei, Bilbo ei antanut ajatuksen edes muodostua loppuun asti. Häntä harmitti nyt, ettei ollut itse pitänyt aktiivisesti yhteyttä entisiin joukkuetovereihinsa, mutta jos jotain olisi tapahtunut, Gandalf olisi tullut, olisi ihan varmasti tullut.

Joten jos Thorin oli täällä, niin miksi?

 

Ja sitten, joku oli ovella.

 

Koputus oli erilainen kuin muut hänen tuntemansa.

Tietenkään hän ei käyttänyt ovikelloa, se olisi hajonnut jos hän olisi yrittänyt soittaa sitä yhtä käskevästi kuin osasi koputtaa.

Bilbo pidätti hengitystään ja laski Orin kirjeen paperikasan päälle joka oli vallannut hänen työpöytänsä ja sitten hän seisoi vain paikallaan, kykenemättä liikkumaan. Kuin hänen jalkansa olisivat menneet lukkoon ja hetken hän vain odotti että hänen sydämensä lakkaisi hakkaamasta niin väkivaltaisesti, kuin se yrittäisi tulla kylkiluiden läpi ja juosta ovelle. Ei, ei kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. Bilbo ei ollutkaan enää varma, halusiko avata oven, mutta huomasi jo liikkuvansa ja hän tiesi että tuo vieras oven takana odottaisi vaikka aamuun ja hänellä olisi aikaa miettiä vielä mutta -

Hän avasi oven. Taisteli hetken lukon kanssa, tietenkin, mutta avasi. Yötuuli puhalsi sisälle ja kylmät väreet juoksivat pitkin Bilbon selkäpiitä. Sillä oven takana menneisyys katsoi häntä silmiin kulmainsa alta, kallisti päätään ja sanoi matalalla, laulunomaisella äänellään:

”Eksyin kahdesti.”

Bilbo ei osannut sanoa mitään, hän vain katseli kuinka tämä menneisyys palasi lihaksi hänen silmiensä edessä kotiovella, paikassa jonne hän oli viimeksi kuvitellut tämän ilmestyvän ja – kupliva tunne, solmun kiristyminen vatsassa, sydän joka oli sittenkin päättänyt jäädä työhuoneen lattialle makaamaan, väsyneenä jännityksestä ja odotuksesta ja vuosien painosta ja surusta.

Ja hän vastasi: ”Ei se mitään.” Ja sitten: ”Sinä tulit.” Hymy vieraan kasvoilla, hymy joka ei ollut lainkaan vieras ja jota oli odotettu; kotiin palaavan väsyneen miehen hymy.

”Niin tulin.” Eikä Bilbo aikonut kysyä, ei hänen syistään, ei kädestä kantositeessä, ei hiljaisuudesta, ei vielä, hän vain viittasi vierastaan tulemaan peremmälle ja sulki sitten oven tämän perässä. Repunpää hiljeni kesäyöhön ja Thorin Oakenshield oli viimein palannut.

 

* * *

 

_Sokaiseva valo taivaanrannassa herätti heidät hiljaisuudesta._

_Fili nosti käden silmiensä suojaksi ja nauroi kevyesti, nauru kuplien mahanpohjasta asti puhtaana ja kirkkaana, rehellisenä. John (Bilbo, rajat alkoivat hämärtyä) kääntyi katsomaan häntä havahtuen ajatuksistaan; mikä oli tämä kumma ääni?_

” _Mitä?”, Fili kysyi häneltä hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ei katsonut edelleenkään poispäin horisontista, mutta oli selvästi huomannut Johnin tuijotuksen._

” _Mietin vain, että mitähän ihmettä sinä oikein pistät kahviisi neljänkymmenen sokeripalan lisäksi”, John hymähti huvittuneena ja kallisti päätään, ”Olet hyvällä tuulella himskatin tylsän partiointivuoron jälkeen, pitkän työpäivän päätteeksi vieläpä.” Hän vilkaisi mietteliäänä auringonlaskuun. ”Tuo ei ole enää inhimillistä, Fili.”_

” _Ai, valitatko?” Fili kysyi, esittäen tuohtunutta. ”Varmasti partioisit mieluummin Oakenshieldin kanssa - hei, olen vakavissani!” John oli nimittäin purskahtanut nauruun ja Filin oli vaikea pidätellä omaakin pokkaansa, mutta hän sentään yritti. ”Siltä mieheltä et nimittäin saisi hymyn hymyä, joten jos minua joskus huvittaa olla hyvällä tuulella, saat luvan tyytyä siihen.”_

” _Rauha, hymypoika”, vastasi John tyynnytellen ja huitaisi ötökkää joka häiritsi häntä pörinällään. ”Mutta jos olet saanut aurinkofiilistelystä tarpeeksesi, lähdetään takaisin. Mikäli se ketään enää kiinnostaa, kuolen nälkään ja haluan vaihtaa nämä hikiset varusteet niin äkkiä kuin mahdollista.” Fili katsoi vielä kerran taivaanrantaan silmiään siristellen ja nyökkäsi sitten, seuraten toveriaan heidän takanaan hiljenevää kylää kohti._

 

_John oli odottanut ehkä hieman räjähtävämpää (no, ei sentään kirjaimellisesti) ja toiminnantäyteisempää aloitusta Afganistanin-komennukselleen kuin tämä, mutta kenties rauhallinen alku oli hyvää pohjustusta mahdollisia tulevia vaaratilanteita varten._

” _Minkä lisäksi”, kuten John (Thorin, rajat alkoivat hämärtyä) Oakenshield oli selittänyt hänelle ensimmäisenä iltana, ”on tärkeää saada tutustua kyläläisiin rauhassa. Kun heidät oppii tuntemaan, pienetkään muutokset eivät jää huomaamatta ja pystymme valmistautumaan paremmin vaaratilanteita varten.” John oli ottanut näistä sanoista opikseen ja olikin viettänyt paljon aikaa kyläläisten rutiineihin tutustuen. Hän oli Orin lisäksi ainoa arabiaa edes kohtalaisesti puhuva, mikä helpotti kyläläisten kanssa asioimista. Kielimuurin takaa oli entistä vaikeampi lähestyä pelottavia ja uhkaavan oloisia sotilaita täydessä varustuksessa, saatikka sitten luottaa elämäänsä heidän käsiinsä._

_Ihmiset olivat sulkemassa oviaan, hätistellen lapsia sisälle ja kiinnittäen luurangonlaihoja koiria ketjuihin illan pimetessä, kun Fili ja John kävelivät kylän läpi. Hiekka pöllähti välillä heidän silmilleen tuulen yllättäessä edestäpäin, eikä John voinut olla valittamatta miten vaivalloista hiekan puhdistaminen kaikista mahdollisista saumoista ja rypyistä olisi. Fili nauroi ja he jatkoivat matkaansa vitsaillen. Kylä hiljeni heidän ympärillään pikkuhiljaa ja kun he saapuivat kasarmilleen juuri ja juuri kylän ulkopuolella, oli tuo talojen rykelmä heidän takanaan aivan vaiti. Yöllä ei ollut kenenkään viisasta liikkua ulkona, sillä joka päivällä oli ystävällinen kylänmies, saattoi yöllä olla jotain aivan muuta; silloin viimeinen asia, jonka enää koskaan oppisi (kantapään kautta) olisi ”älä luota kehenkään” ja ”olisit ollut varuillasi”. Tätäkin Oakenshield oli Johnille useaan kertaan painottanut (kuin hän ei olisi ensimmäisellä kerralla asiaa ymmärtänyt)._

_Kasarmirakennus ei kylän lailla ollut lainkaan hiljainen, vaan täynnä elämää. 14 sotilasta piti yllättävän paljon ääntä, vaikka heidän komentajansa oli varmasti käskenyt heitä tukkimaan turpansa (useammin kuin kerran). Fili ja John toivotettiin tervetulleeksi oleskeluhuoneessa, jonne miehet olivat kokoontuneet viettämään iltaa porukalla tappaakseen tylsyyttä, joka vaivasi alati ja heidän istuttuaan muiden seuraan ei jutusta meinannut tulla loppua._

 

_John yritti tähyillä Oakenshieldiä. Tätä ei näkynyt ja hän kurtisti kulmiaan mietteliäänä. Vaikka tämä ei ollutkaan juuri tunnettu kevytmielisyydestä, hän osallistui yleensä joukkueen yhteisiin iltoihin ja Johnille oli selvinnyt, että hän osasi olla oikein viihdyttävä ja mukava kunhan sai vähän aikaa murtautua kilpensä takaa._

_Bofur, josta oli näiden viikkojen aikana tullut Johnille oikein läheinen ystävä, huomasi hänen tähyilevän joukon johtajaa ja tökkäsi häntä kylkeen kiinnittääkseen hänen huomionsa._

” _Hän ei ole ollut täällä koko iltana, jos sitä mietit”, Bofur huomautti ja Kili kuuli heidät sattumalta._

” _Voi, Bilboko jo kaipailee Oakenshieldiä?” nuorukainen härnäsi ja sai veljensä rähähtämään nauruun. Veljekset olivat alkaneet kutsua Johnia hänen toisella nimellään (John Bilbo Baggins nimittäin oli hänen koko nimensä) erottaakseen hänet John Thorin Oakenshieldistä, jota kutsuivat yhä jostain syystä pelkällä sukunimellä, toistaiseksi. Lempinimi oli jotakuinkin vakiintunut heidän joukossaan pikkuhiljaa ja vain Oakenshield taisi kutsua häntä enää hänen sukunimellään (mikä oli muiden kuin asianomaisten mielestä poskettoman hauskaa ja jotain muutakin; sitä Bilbo ei oikein jaksanut ymmärtää)._

” _En minä sitä – ”, Bilbo yritti, mutta hänet vaiensi pian Fili, joka kuulutti kovaan ääneen:_

” _Tämä kaveri tässä ilmoitti haluavansa partioida mieluummin Oakenshieldin kuin minun kanssani, röyhkeää eikö vaan? Anteeksi vaan etten ole suosikki täällä…”_

” _Enkä ilmoittanut, sinä itse – ” ja jälleen kerran Bilbon ei annettu puhua loppuun vaan muut alkoivat huutaa vastalauseita puolesta ja vastaan. Hetken aikaa hän tunsi olonsa jo epätoivoiseksi, mutta päätti antaa asian olla muiden puidessa kovaan ääneen kuka mahtoi olla Oakenshieldin suosikki ja istui hiljaa (mököttäen ehkä ihan vähän) odottaen että joku vaihtaisi pian puheenaihetta._

 

_Sillä olihan totta, että Thorin katsoi hänen peräänsä ja huolehti hänestä enemmän kuin muista. Tämä ei missään määrin ollut positiivista vaan merkki siitä ettei mies luottanut häneen yhtä vakaasti kuin muihin. Tämä taasen ei miellyttänyt Bilboa lainkaan._

_Heidän ensitapaamisestaan lähtien Thorin oli osoittanut selkeästi mitä mieltä oli Bilbosta ja toisinaan hänen ylenkatseensa oli sietämätöntä, toisinaan masentavaa. Toki, Bilbo oli lyhyt. Hän ei näyttänyt vantteralta, eikä ollutkaan, mutta sen sijaan hän oli_ _nopea ja ketterä sekä ennen kaikkea_ huomaamaton _. Alun perin Bilbo oli hakenutkin tiedustelijan tehtäviin, mutta johtuen joukkueen pienestä koosta hänestä tuli pian sekatyömies, joka hoiti tiedustelua, partiointia ja tarvittaessa ensiapua. Monista tiukoista tilanteista huolimatta, joissa Bilbolla oli ollut jotakuinkin ratkaiseva ja merkittävä osuus (ainakin omasta mielestään), Thorin ei luottanut häneen rahtuakaan enempää kuin alussa, joskin ei vähempääkään._

_Ja olihan se raskasta. Mitäpä sitä kieltämään._

_Asiassa oli myös se puoli, että lempinimen lisäksi veljekset päättelivät (taivas tietää mistä) että Bilbo ja Thorin olivat jollain tavalla ylettömän kiintyneitä toisiinsa, vaikka molempien osapuolien käytös toisen läsnä ollessa soti täysin näitä käsityksiä vastaan. Thorin oli suuresti ärsyyntynyt näiden väitteiden puolesta ja tuntui syyttävän Bilboa mokomasta väärinkäsityksestä. Veljesten vihjailujen ansiosta Bilbon oli siis yhä vaikeampi ja kiusallisempi toimia Thorinin läheisyydessä ja käskynalaisena, kun Thorin pyrki häivyttämään huhut käyttäytymällä Bilboa kohtaan yhä kylmäkiskoisemmin ja epäluuloisemmin._

 

” _Toimistorakennuksessa”, Bofur kuiskasi hänelle melun yltyessä. Bofurin ilme antoi ymmärtää, että hän kyllä pitäisi huolen ettei Bilbon katoamista huomattaisi vähään aikaan. Mitä Bofurilla sitten olikin mielessään hänen yllyttäessään Bilboa lähtemään, se tuskin vastasi sitä mitä todella tapahtui, mutta jotain kiusallista ja nöyryyttävää hänen mielessään varmasti liikkui._

_Sinne siis._

_Kasarmirakennukset muodostuivat neljästä erillisestä rakennuksesta (jotka kaikki kuitenkin yhdistyivät toisiinsa maanalaisia käytäviä pitkin); asuinrakennus, jossa sotilaat yöpyivät, viettivät aikaansa ja söivät sekä siihen liitetty kuntosali, kasarmirakennus jossa sijaitsivat muun muassa aseet ja siellä he tekivät töitä. Kasarmirakennuksen kyljestä lähti polku pikkuiseen rakennukseen kasarmin perukoilla, jossa sijaitsivat putka ja joitain muita kurinpidollisiin toimenpiteisiin tarkoitettuja huoneita. Kasarmin perällä taasen sijaitsi rakennus, jota kutsuttiin joko_ valkeaksi helvetiksi _tai_ konttoriksi _, sekä muilla vähemmän imartelevilla (mutta rakkaudella valituilla) lempinimillä. Kyseessä oli toimistorakennus, jossa valot paloivat yhä kellon käydessä kymmentä, puolta yhtätoista._

_Tuollainen työmäärä ei voi olla terveellistä, Bilbo mietti kävellessään kohti tätä nimenomaista, pahamaineista rakennusta, jonka lähestyminen tiesi yleensä hillitöntä tuskaa tuntien ajan. Raporttien täyttämistä, lakikiemuroiden setvimistä, toisinaan teorian kertaamista ja sitten lisäopetusta, pidätysmääräyksiä ja vapautusmääräyksiä – ja se ei totta vie ollut rattoisaa ajankulua. Lähiseutuja partioidessa sai hengittää. Täällä sekin oli tehty mahdottomaksi rikkinäisellä ilmastoinnilla ja huonolla, kostealla ilmanlaadulla._

_Ja täällä Thorin Oakenshield vietti suuren osan illoistaan ja öistään. Toisinaan Britannian hallitus tai paikalliset byrokraatit päättivät tehdä hänen elämästään helvettiä ja valvottaa häntä papereiden kimpussa yökausia, jolloin hän oli entistä pahantuulisempi. Näin oli ilmeisesti käynyt tänäkin iltana ja tämän tajutessaan Bilbo ymmärsi mikä kohtalokas virhe olisi häiritä häntä tänä iltana. No, oli hän ollut sentään niin kaukokatseinen että oli ottanut vähän ruokaa ja juotavaa (energiajuomia), joten ehkä Thorin ei suuttuisi häneen ylen määrin._

_Ehkä._

 

” _Sisään.”_

_Thorinin äänensävy taas viesti jotain aivan muuta ja Bilbon ajatuksissa käväisi vaihtoehto ”pako ennen kuin se on liian myöhäistä”, mutta hän astui sisään kuitenkin. Ja hän olisi voinut vannoa, että Thorinin huulilta karkasi pettynyt ja väsynyt huokaus, kun hän tunnisti tulijan._

” _Ja mitähän tällä kertaa, Baggins?” tämä kysyi ja kurkkasi kulmainsa alta. Bilbo jäi tuijottamaan häntä, tietämättä pitäisikö hänen tehdä kunniaa ylemmälle upseerille vai vastata vain ilman sen kummallisempia muodollisuuksia. Olisiko hänen pitänyt ottaa asento astuessaan sisään? Vai kehtaisiko hän vain jättää eväät tänne sanomatta sanaakaan? Kai tervehtiä voisi?_

_Ja siispä hän päätyi jonkinmoiseen kompromissiin ja yritti ottaa asennon, muistaen samalla pitelevänsä energiajuomia ja voileipiä ja suoritti sitten suuria akrobaattisia kykyjä vaativan toimenpiteen napatessaan nämä ennen kuin ne tipahtivat lattialle._

_Thorin saattoi hymyillä hänelle yhden silmänräpäyksen ajan, kunnes muisti huonon tuulensa ja väsymyksensä ja mulkaisi Bilboa pahanilkisesti._

” _Oliko sinulla kenties jotain asiaakin”, hän murisi, ”Vai täytyykö tätä pelleilyä kestää vielä vähän pidempään?” Bilbo punehtui syvästi ja sopersi anteeksipyynnön, asettaen ruoat ja juomat työpöydälle, jotta Thorin ylettäisi niihin tarvittaessa._

” _Ajattelin että saattaisi olla nälkä”, sanoi Bilbo ja vei käden niskansa taakse. ”Tai siis… sinua ei näkynyt muiden luona – ”_

” _Terävä huomio”, Thorin keskeytti ärtyneenä. ”Vaatii suurta tarkkaavaisuutta huomata että minä raadan toisinaan yökausia toisten pitäessä hauskaa toisella puolella kasarmia. Kiitos muistutuksesta.”_

_Bilbo ei osannut vastata mitään ja katseli työpöytää harmissaan. Hän ei varsinaisesti ollut yllättynyt Thorinin piikittelystä, mutta ilkeää se teki siitä huolimatta. Kaikki tiesivät kyllä, miten inhottavia paperityöt olivat, kaikki tiesivät että Thorin joutui tekemään niitä päivät pitkät, mutta kuka muu ne olisi tehnyt?_

” _Anteeksi”, hän sanoi sitten. Ja ei muuta._

_Sillä mitä muuta hän olisi sanonut? Miksi? Nolatakseen itseään lisää ja lisätäkseen Thorinin pahantuulisuutta ja kylmäkiskoista asennetta häneen entisestään? Bilbo päätti säästää itsensä moiselta. Lisää olisi nimittäin tiedossa huomenna ja ylihuomenna ja viikosta toiseen aina maailman loppuun asti tai siihen asti että Fili ja Kili jättäisivät heidät rauhaan (mutta maailmanloppu ehtisi tulla ennen sitä). Ei hän ollut tänne haukuttavaksi tullut._

” _Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja soi Thorinille jonkin hymyntapaisen kehtaamatta katsoa miestä silmiin, kääntyi ja käveli ovelle. Käsi ovenkahvalla hän epäröi hetken, mietti esittäisikö ihmetyksensä Thorinin inhottavasta käytöksestä, mutta tämä ehti ennen häntä._

” _Bilbo, odota!” Thorin oli noussut seisomaan pöytänsä takana ja katsoi Bilboa nolostuneen näköisenä. ”Tuota… olen pahoillani. Olen väsynyt ja huonotuulinen, mutta tuo äskeinen ei ollut tarpeellista. Ei se ole sinun vikasi, minä vain…” Mies vaikeni vaikean näköisenä. Thorin siveli leukaansa ja katsoi häntä surkeana ja pahoillaan. ”Kiitos.”_

 

” _Ei se mitään”, Bilbo vastasi, tietämättä saisiko hän nyt luvan poistua vai toivoisiko Thorin hänen jäävän ja siispä hän jäi seisomaan neuvottomana pidellen ovenkahvaa. Ja sitten hän aivan yhtäkkiä tajusi mitä oli kuullut. Ja se sai hänet lievästi pahoinvoivaksi._

” _Mitä?” He jäivät tuijottamaan toisiaan huoneen poikki, tajuten yhtäkkisesti että miten asia oli ja Bilbo kiusaantui suunnattomasti ajatuksesta, että Thorin alkaisi kutsua häntä tuolla veljesten antamalla lempinimellä. Ei nimittäin ollut turvallista tuudittautua ajatukseen, että ylevä Thorin Oakenshield koskaan katsoisi häntä muu kuin inho ja tyytymättömyys silmissään. Se ei ollut tarpeen, eikä kovin tyylikästä._

” _Ei yhtään mitään”, Bilbo sanoi, seisoen edelleen paikallaan. Thorin istui alas kasvot peruslukemilla ja Bilbo tunsi olonsa vähän höpsöksi, sillä hän ei edelleenkään ollut saanut lupaa poistua._

” _Tuota… voin jäädä tänne, jos vain haluat”, hän möläytti sitten. Mitä hittoa minä oikein höpisen, hän ajatteli välittömästi ja joutui vastustamaan kiusausta paeta paikalta nyt, kun tilanne ei ollut vielä liian kiusallinen (ja kuten hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä jo ennen kuin astui sisään toimistorakennukseen)._

” _Miksi?” Thorinin kysymys osui naulan kantaan. Bilbo jäi totaalisen sanattomaksi, tuijottaen Thorinia suu ammollaan, yrittäen muodostaa sanoja jotka juuttuivat lopulta hänen kurkkuunsa. Luovipa tiesi ulos_ tästä _, älykääpiö. Hiljaisuus venyi heidän välillään ja lopulta Bilbo ynähti säälittävästi._

” _Sitähän minäkin”, hän puuskahti sitten, vei käden ohimolleen epämuodollisena tervehdyksenä ja livahti ovesta ulos, posket hehkuen koko matkan toimistolta takaisin muiden pariin._

 

* * *

 

Oven sulkeuduttua Bilbo astui lähemmäs Thorinia ja painoi hellän suudelman hänen huulilleen.

Hän varoi kantosidettä ja laski toisen kätensä sen päälle ja nosti toisen hyväilemään Thorinin kasvoja. Suudelma ei ollut aggressiivinen, ei intohimoinen, mutta se riitti keveydessäänkin puhumaan sanattomat lauseet, vain keveä ja varovainen kosketus johon vastattiin samalla hellyydellä ja kaipuulla. Thorin irrottautui suudelmasta hitaasti eikä kumpikaan sanonut mitään, he vain seisoivat oven edessä otsat toisiaan vasten painettuina, silmät kiinni ja hiljaa hengittäen. Bilbo tunsi outoa lämpöä sisimmässään, jonka luuli hukanneensa Lähi-Idän aavikoille, muttei hukannutkaan.

Eikä se ollut vain Bilbo, sillä kun hän viimein avasi silmänsä, Thorin katsoi jo häntä, silmät täynnä epäuskoa ja ihmetystä, kuin hän ei vieläkään uskoisi Bilbon todella olevan siinä. Kuin hänkin olisi kadottanut saman lämmön Konnun perukoille ja saanut sen nyt viimein takaisin. Vieläkään ei ollut tarvetta sanoa mitään. Tutkien toista, ottaen takaisin vuodet ja niiden yksinäisyyden, oli hyvä olla hiljaa ja katsella vain. Bilbo kosketti Thorinin hiuksia, ne olivat kasvaneet pitkiksi ja sidottu taakse, sitten juoksutti sormiaan poskea pitkin, kohti leukaa jota nyt peitti parta ja kun hän painoi huulensa vasten Thorinin suupieltä, se kutitti tietyllä, hauskalla tavalla. Hän tunsi kosketuksen kasvoillaan ja tajusi Thorinin hyväilevän hänen poskeaan varovaisesti. Miehen olemus oli arka (miten kummaa!) ja hän tutki Bilboa hyvin tarkasti, tuuma tuumalta, kuin yrittäisi painaa jokaisen yksityiskohdan mieleensä muistaakseen vielä vuosienkin kuluttua. Ja kun heidän katseensa viimein kohtasi taas, oli hänen silmissään jotain, mikä sai Bilbon värähtämään – eihän hän toki ollut kuvitellut olleensa ainoa yksinäinen näiden vuosien ajan. Hitaasti hymy kiipesi Thorinin kasvoille ja hän veti Bilbon lähemmäs, aivan lähituntumaan. 

Siinä se oli. Viiden vuoden kaipuu ja odotus, se oli nyt tässä; kaikki valvotut yöt ja haaveillen vietetyt päivät ja illat ja aamut ja yksinäiset aamupalat ja tyhjä asunto ja kylmä peti, pimeys myllätyissä lakanoissa. Se oli nyt tässä.

”Pitkästä aikaa”, Thorin hymähti. Bilbo nauroi.

”Tervetuloa kotiin.”

 

” _Teetä?”_

” _Laita vain.”_

 

Konnun ylle laskeutui viileä yö.

Yön mukana palasi tuuli, ja tuulen mukana palasivat pilvet, pilvien mukana sade ja ei kulunut kauaa kun koko Kontu sai nauttia raikkaasta yöllisestä sateesta. Se eteni itäneljännyksestä kohti länsineljännystä ja Virta läikähti hieman yli äyräidensä ja valloitti maan, liotti mukaansa irtomaata ja jatkoi virtaustaan kohti merta hurjana ryöppynä. Joki virtasi ärjyen vuolaana ja Bilbo kuunteli sateen raivoa hetken aikaa haltioituneena, kunnes laittoi ikkunan kiinni ja kääntyi Thorinin puoleen. 

Thorin katseli häntä hymyillen vienosti ja joi sitten pienen kulauksen teemukistaan. Pöytään Bilbo oli kattanut iltapalaa – juustoa, kinkkua, paahtoleipää, salaattia, tomaatteja, mitä ikinä hänen kaapeistaan löytyi – kun Thorin oli huomauttanut, ettei ollut syönyt koko päivänä.

”En saanut syötyä”, Thorin oli selittänyt alistuneesti, ”Mietin löytäisinkö sinut täältä. Ja jos löytäisin, millä todennäköisyydellä häätäisit minut oveltasi sillä sekunnilla kun näet minut.”

”Ja sinun onneksesi minäkään en saanut syötyä”, Bilbo oli vastannut nauraen. ”Tavallaan odotinkin sinua. Jokin… kuudes aisti, luulen.” Thorin oli nyökännyt ymmärtäväisesti.

Tietenkin. Luonnollisesti.

Nyt kun Bilbo liittyi seuraan istuen Thorinia vastapäätä, olo oli kotoisa ja kylläinen vaikka hän ei ollut vielä edes koskenut omaan ruokaansa. Bilbon pöytä ei ollut järin mittava ja heidän jalkansa sotkeutuivat pöydän alla, aiheuttaen vaivautuneen huvittunutta jalkojen siirtelyä kunnes he päättivät antaa sen olla – pöllämystynyt hymy kummankin kasvoilla he katsoivat toisiaan, yhä vaiti.

Epätodellisen hiljaisuuden rikkoi vain ikkunaa rummuttavien sadepisaroiden ääni ja ukkosenjyrähdykset jossain eteläneljännyksen takana.

 

”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?”

Kysymys oli hyvin neutraali, hyvä keskustelunaloitus ja Thorin mietti hetken ennen kuin vastasi.

”Palasin juuri Afganistanista. Toiselta Helmandin komennukselta.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. ”On ollut hyvin… hiljaista. En ole juuri tavannut _sen aikaisia_ ystäviä – en sen jälkeen kun Fili ja Kili… No, niin.” Bilbo nyökkäsi, painaen päänsä. Fili ja Kili olivat olleet hyvin läheisiä Thorinin kanssa, kunhan Thorin vain oli lopettanut heidän läksyttämisensä jatkuvasta pilailusta ja keppostelusta. Filin ja Kilin kuolema oli varmasti koskettanut heitä kaikkia syvästi, mutta Thorinin suru oli ollut syvä ja sydämensä raskas. Bilbo tiesi kyllä. Bilboa lukuun ottamatta kukaan ei ollut päässyt niin lähelle Thorinin pehmeämpää puolta ja Thorin oli rakastanut heitä kuin omia poikiaan, vaikkei ikäeroa ollutkaan huomattavasti.

”Helmand on hiljentynyt viiden vuoden takaisesta. Azog on kuulemma lopullisesti kuollut ja Smaug paennut jonnekin vuorille – emme edes vaivautuneet etsimään, se olisi ollut silkka itsemurha. Dain on nyt vastuussa Helmandista.” Thorin lopetti kertomuksensa ja katseli synkeän oloisena ulos ikkunasta pimeyteen.

”Aiotko palata?”

”En tiedä.” Hän kohautti harteitaan. ”Ehkä. Jos se on tarpeen.” Ja hän käänsi katseensa Bilboon.

Bilbo nielaisi vaivautuneena.

 

”Entä sinä?” Thorin ohjasi keskustelun kiusallisilta sivuraiteiltaan takaisin turvalliselle maaperälle. ”Palasit kuitenkin takaisin, vaikka väititkin toista.”

”Ah, kyllä”, Bilbo hymähti, ristien kätensä pöydälle. ”Palasin. Kun pääsin sairaalasta, siskoni tarvitsi apua poikansa kanssa, kun Drogo, siis lankoni, oli työkomennuksella mantereella. Joten oli pakko palata tänne.” Hän nappasi tomaatin suuhunsa ja pureskeli sitä hetken ajatuksissaan, varoen katsomasta Thoriniin. 

”Ei täällä niin kamalaa ole. Minulla on jotakuinkin vakituinen työpaikka Gamgin ukon kahvilassa. Tunnen suurimman osan Konnun asukkaista ja olen kasvanut heidän parissaan. Tulen mukavasti toimeen ja viihdyn kotikolossani. Vietän paljon vapaailtoja.” Mikä oiva kiertoilmaisu. ”Ihmiset ovat ystävällisiä ja hyvin avuliaita, kutsuvat kylään harva se päivä ja työni kahvilassakin on ihan mielenkiintoista. Erityisesti kesällä, turistiaikaan. 

Hän piti pienen tauon.

”Parasta on tietenkin, kun sisarenpoikani Frodo tulee vierailulle. Hän on hyvin… vilkas. Seikkailunhaluinen. Kun hän on täällä, talossa on paljon elämää – ja aina on aikaa seikkailulle! Käymme kalassa ja seikkailemme metsässä, tunnistamme lintuja ja eläimiä ja kasveja. Hän pitää erityisesti sienistä – hän joutui hankaluuksiin naapurin kanssa kun kävi miehen mailla ilman lupaa poimimassa sieniä.” Lämmin hymy oli kiivennyt Bilbon kasvoille kun hän puhui Frodosta ja Thorin hymyili takaisin, heltyneenä innosta jolla Bilbo puhui sisarenpojastaan.

”Kuinka vanha hän on?”

”Seitsemän… ei, odotas, täyttää kahdeksan parin viikon päästä. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä pidetään itse asiassa täällä, talo on tarpeeksi iso vieraille ja kuului vanhemmilleni kun olimme pieniä, sisko ja minä. Tosin, varjopuolena on nimenomaan suuri koko – osa sukulaisistani pitää taloa _tarpeettoman suurena poikamiehelle_.” Bilbo naurahti huvittuneena.

 

”Olet siis edelleen… hm, yksin?” Thorinin äänensävy oli epävarma ja hän valitsi sanansa huolella. ”Että sinulla ei siis ole ketään?”

”Ei”, Bilbo vastasi. ”Minä en ole… Minä vain…” Hän haki sanoja tovin, hämillään. ”Ei vain ole ollut ketään.” _Konnussa siis_ , hän jätti sanomatta.

”Hm”, Thorin hymähti. ”Ei minullakaan.” Ja pian hän lisäsi: ”Kun sinä olit täällä. Ja minä muualla.”

Bilbo tunsi punastuvansa ja vastasi Thorinin surumieliseen katseeseen myötätuntoisesti. Näin Bilbo oli vähän pelännytkin.

 

”Enhän minä voinut”, hän sanoi sitten. ”Jos olisin oikeasti halunnut… Jos olisin oikeasti päässyt yli siitä kaikesta, et istuisi siinä nyt. En minä olisi sinua sisään päästänyt. Jos olisin oikeasti tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin … Thorin, en minä voinut.” 

Kyse ei ollut siitä, etteikö Bilbolla olisi ollut mahdollisuutta. Hänellä olisi ollut mahdollisuus käydä ulkona, tavata muita, löytää joku. Mutta se ei koskaan ollut vaihtoehto, ei oikeasti, ei Thorinin jälkeen. Ennen Thorinia Bilbo oli ollut epäuskoinen, hänen aikaisemmat suhteensa olivat olleet lyhyitä, puolivakavia ja muodollisia, häntä ei ollut koskaan kiinnostanut sitoutuminen _loppuiäksi_ (mikä oli hyvin pitkä aika) eikä hän edes kuvitellut että mikään voisi kestää niin kauaa, loppuelämää, saatikka ikuisesti.

Tietenkin, kuten niin usein elämässään, Bilbo oli väärässä.

Se, mitä hän oli nähnyt ja kokenut Afganistanissa, mitä hän oli tuntenut silloin, se oli erilaista, se oli jotain mitä hän ei ollut voinut edes kuvitella ennen. Vahvempaa, väkevämpää, ehdotonta ja niin sitkeää, _sisukasta_ , että se ei ollut päästänyt häntä otteestaan viidessä vuodessakaan. Todisteena vaikkapa Thorin Oakenshield istumassa hänen keittiössään.

 

”Ja minä lupasin olla tulematta takaisin”, Thorin murisi kurtistaen kulmiaan. ”Sitä minun on kai turha nyt pyytää anteeksi, kun toivotit minut tervetulleeksi sillä tavalla.” Hän virnisti muistolle ja Bilbo yritti pitää itsensä vakavana hymyn karatessa hänen kasvoilleen kuitenkin.

”Se oli täysin spontaani reaktio.”

”Varmasti.” Thorin kallisti päätään ja katseli Bilboa taas kuin näkisi hänet viimeistä kertaa ja opettelisi häntä ulkoa, jottei vain unohtaisi mitään. Se sai Bilbon hieman surulliseksi.

”Mutta minä meinasin ottaa yhteyttä. Monta kertaa. Alussa useammin. Ja kun Fili ja Kili kuolivat, olin valmis kääntämään vaikka koko Britannian ympäri, jotta löytäisin sinut – mutta en uskaltanut sittenkään. Ja sitten toivoin, että olisit unohtanut. Edes toinen meistä olisi onnellinen.”

”Etkö sitten ollut?”

”En.” Vastaus tuli miettimättä. ”En ainakaan niiden kahden jälkeen.”

He istuivat taas hetken hiljaisuudessa.

”On myöhä”, Bilbo sanoi sitten. Thorin nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi ulos.

”Sade näyttää tauonneen.”

”Niin näyttää.”

 

He korjasivat astiat ja lähes koskemattomat ruoat vaitonaisina lukuun ottamatta Bilbon satunnaisia ohjeistuksia keittiössä suunnistamiseen. Kello lähenteli aamuyötä ja Thorin uskoi, ettei motelliin olisi enää loppuyöksi asiaa (eikä kumpaakaan houkuttanut ajatus Thorinista harhailemassa taas yksin ympäri Kontua).

”Jos jäisit”, Bilbo ehdotti, ujostellen hieman ja Thorin näytti hieman epäluuloiselta, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta. Hänen tavaransa olivat motellilla, mutta olisi vaivalloista hakea niitä nyt ja he sopivat hakevansa ne myöhemmin päivällä.

”Voit lainata minulta kaiken tarvitsemasi”, Bilbo vakuutteli, ”Ei siitä ole lainkaan vaivaa. Tosin…” Hän punastui. ”Minulla ei oikein ole ylimääräisiä makuuhuoneita. Tai on, mutta niitä ei ole käytetty vuosikymmeniin…”

”Voimme varmaan jakaa yösijan. Kunnes... keksimme jotain.” Thorin kohensi kantosidettään vaivautuneena ja Bilbo riensi auttamaan häntä siinä. 

”Voin auttaa etsimään”, Bilbo sanoi hiljaa ja ujutti loukkaantunutta kättä varovaisesti paremmin kantositeeseen, kohensi sitten olkahihnaa ja hän tiedosti olevansa ei-niin-epämukavan lähellä Thorinia.

”Luonnollisesti.” Thorin nosti terveen kätensä sipaisemaan Bilbon poskea ja sulki etäisyyden heidän välillään, painaen suudelman kevyesti Bilbon huulille. Tämä vastasi suudelmaan ja se muuttui vähän vähemmän kevyeksi, ennemminkin janoiseksi ja kun he irrottautuivat toisistaan hengästyneinä, ei kummankaan tarvinnut erikseen todeta että Thorin jäisi varmaan useammaksi yöksi.

 

” _Kummalla puolella sinä nukut?”_

” _En kummallakaan, yleensä keskellä.”_

” _Ei siis haittaa, jos menen vasemmalle? Tarvitsen tilaa kädelle.”_

” _Mene ihmeessä – anteeksi, en edes ajatellut…”_

” _Ei se mitään. Se on hyvä näin.”_

” _Hyvä.”_

”… _Käytiinkö tuo keskustelu juuri? ’Kummalla puolella sinä nukut?’”_

” _Hahaha… Kyllä.”_

” _Tähänhän voisi tottua.”_

” _Tähän voisi tottua.”_

 

* * *

 

Thorin heräsi aamulla tyhjästä sängystä.

Hetkeen hän ei tajunnut missä hän oli ja ihmetteli mikseivät normaalit aamun äänet – hunnutettujen naisten äänekäs puheensorina juuri hänen ikkunansa alla, karjan käyskentely kasarmin ulkopuolella ja sotilaiden yövahdin vaihto – kuuluneet hänen makuusoppeensa. Sitten kouraisi paniikki, ettei hän vain ollut vieläkin _siellä_ _helvetinkolossa_ , yhä jumissa siellä ja nähnyt unta; mutta eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Hänen kätensä oli ollut kunnossa silloin ja nyt se oli kantositeessä ja kutisi hirveästi.

Kantoside. Vasemmalla puolella. Kontu. _Bilbo_.

Thorin raotti silmiään. Valo siivilöityi sälekaihtimien välistä suoraan hänen silmiinsä, häikäisevänä ja läpitunkevana. Aurinko ei ollut kovin korkealla, mutta aikaeron johdosta Thorinilla ei ollut aavistustakaan paljonko kello oli. Mitä tahansa aamukymmenen ja iltakuuden välillä, hän ei ollut varma. Paikka hänen vieressään, Bilbon öinen, oli viileä, mutta kun hän kääntyi sen puoleen, saattoi hän nähdä painaumat tyynyssä ja tuntea hienoisesti hänen tuoksunsa tyynyliinassa. Mitä todennäköisimmin hän oli todella hereillä, eikä nähnyt unta. Tällä kertaa se oli totisinta totta. Mikäli käden kutinaan oli luottamista.

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin todellisuus oli suloisempi kuin yksikään uni ja haavekuva.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jostain syystä, joka kerta kun aloitan "lyhyttä ficciä" tuloksena on 15-sivuinen hirviö, jota en millään meinaa saada valmiiksi.  
> ...Yritän saada toista osaa kirjoitettua kunhan koeviikko ei paina niin ankarasti päälle. Sillä aikaa yritän kuumeisesti keksiä, mitä ihmettä minä oikeen teen tämän ficin kanssa.
> 
> Koitin etsiä Afganistanista niin paljon tietoa kuin ficin kannalta on relevanttia ja kadun edelleen sitä, etten tiedä vieläkään mitään sotilasarvoista, joten jätin ne erittäin hienovaraisesti pois. Lueskelin myös Hobittia uudemman kerran ja tein ihan pikkuisen vähäsen taustatyötä niin hahmojen kuin miljöönkin suhteen, tosin se ei taida näkyä (taustatyön kun teen lähinnä mentaalista valmistautumista ja kirjoittamisesta luistamista varten).
> 
> Kuten sanottua, saatan mahdollisesti kääntää tämän englanniksi joku päivä, mutta jos joku tarjoutuu "Tietä" kääntämään niin olkaa OIKEIN hyvä!
> 
> Kommentit ovat tervetulleita.
> 
> //EDIT: tän ficin piti olla kaksiosainen mutta kuinkas ollakaan, jatkoa ei koskaan tullut. Tie jää tältä osalta nyt tähän.


End file.
